


Pancakes, Dancing and a Kiss

by JustPrettyGay



Series: Little trans boy Anakin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is dancing and Obi-Wan is in love, Fluff, Just read it I'm bad at tagging, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Anakin, but actually it's just fluff, mention of body dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPrettyGay/pseuds/JustPrettyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is making pancakes while only wearing a big shirt and some panties. Obi-Wan enters the kitchen, and is in love with the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes, Dancing and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Little Luke finally got to finish this! The world needs more trans!Anakin.  
> If you find any mistakes, or have suggestion how I could do better, I'd appreciate if you told me~  
> Thanks for beta'ing are going to my poor English teacher who didn't get Anakin's a trans guy and was confused by his and Obi-Wan's relationship, and to foldzworld on Tumblr who helped me with the part my teacher didn't correct right since he didn't understand it.  
> Read it on tumblr here: http://gayspacehippie.tumblr.com/post/143437738419/pancakes-dancing-and-a-kiss
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Contains transsexuality and mentions of body dysphoria.

When Obi-Wan enters the kitchen he forgets that he actually was to complain about the much too loud music that had waken him up.  
However, what he sees is worth being waken up in the middle of the night (it's actually 6 am) by the music from that album he hates and Anakin loves so much.

Anakin is making pancakes.  
But it's more than just making pancakes. 

He dances.  
Dancing is usually just moving along to some music, but what Anakin does seems so natural, as if he was born to dance to that music while cooking. He even sings along with the lines, every part of him is concentrated, lost in the notes of the song.

He only wears a thin, big shirt and some panties. Obi-Wan can see his ass underneath it, the muscles moving under the skin.  
He sees long, thin, yet strong legs stepping around and soft skin, which is coloured in pale blue and purple at some spots, marks from fights that soon will be forgotten.  
He sees two different arms: One out of flesh and one out of metal, moving through the air following the beat of the music.  
He sees brown hair tied back to a ponytail, some hair that's too short to be held back curling in his neck.  
And – as the dancing boy turns around, eyes closed and humming to the song's melody – he can see his breasts. 

He loves his breasts as much as Anakin hates them. He doesn't see Anakin as anything less than Anakin since he knows about them – Anakin's still a boy to him, because, well, he is a boy – but he likes how they look, and how beautiful they are, and how they prove how strong Anakin is.

Seeing them makes him somehow happy; not because they look good (even though this probably is a point), but more because that means that Anakin feels comfortable.

The young man would never show his bare chest to anybody as it would make him feel dysphoric, and Obi-Wan would never force him to do so. If Anakin feels fine showing his body, Obi-Wan is happy, but if he doesn't, Obi-Wan is happy nevertheless. He never felt much sexual attraction anyway (even kissing was strange for him first). But if he did, he'd never make Anakin do anything that would make him feel wrong in any way. Obi-Wan's so glad his boy is comfortable with not binding his chest at home, finally having gotten over the strong body dysphoria he used to have. There still will be times in which Anakin will be lying in Obi-Wan's bed, crying about his body. There still will be times in which Anakin won't be willing to remove his clothes and will be afraid of being touched, but they will be seldom. Because he's a strong boy, and Obi-Wan will always be there to help him.

“Can't deal with my sexiness, hm?” A voice stops his thoughts, brings him back to the present, to the small kitchen and a smiling Anakin.  
But before Obi-Wan can think of an answer, Anakin turns around again, making sure the pancake won't burn. “Are you hungry?”  
Obi-Wan nods, then starts to set the table. He keeps steeling glances at Anakin, who has stopped dancing now that he knows he's being watched.  
When Obi-Wan is done, he sits down, legs crossed watching his former padawan as he mentally moves a plate full of pancakes over to the small table.

“You are beautiful, you know that?” Obi-Wan mumbles as Anakin puts down the plate. The boy stands in front of him, looks down to the sitting Jedi.  
“I do, of course! I'm the most beautiful boy in the universe”, he answers with a confident smile.  
“Are you?”, Obi-Wan asks with a teasing tone. “Sure you haven't forgot someone? Someone right in front of you?”

Anakin isn't sure whether he should teasing back or stop this now so he can kiss that well formed lips surrounded by rough hair.  
He ends up in doing both. In some way.  
“You are beautiful, master. But still not as beautiful as me; you're too old.” 

Obi-Wan crosses his arms. “Too old? You think I'm too -” He is broken by warm lips on his own.  
“Too old, exactly”, Anakin mumbles against Obi-Wan's mouth, before he pulls back and surrounds the table to sit down at his chair.

“And now we better eat before the pancakes get cold, master.”


End file.
